1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a machine for converting the internal energy of a fluid into mechanical energy capable of producing work. The term "internal energy" is used in its traditional thermodynamic sense as the sum of the kinetic and potential energies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of the present invention departs from the known principle that a gas cannot be liquefied at a temperature above its critical temperature, even though the gas is compressed. Accordingly, if the critical temperature of a liquefied gas is exceeded due to a rapid heating, such gas will immediately acquire the gaseous state, with the consequent increase in volume and pressure as established in the general equation of gases.
There are known what is called the "Andrews isotherms" or experiments made with carbonic anhydride enclosed in a tube and subjected to different temperatures, recording at all times the pressure and the volume inherent to the gas. From such experiments the critical point for carbonic anhydride was established at a temperature of 31.1.degree. C., above which critical point or temperature it is impossible to obtain, by mere isothermic compression, the liquefaction of the fluid.